1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and, more particularly, to a method of authenticating a consumable used in an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the imaging arts, a consumable is an item that is used by the imaging device during imaging. One example of a consumable is a supply item, such as for example, an ink supply tank, an ink jet printhead cartridge, a toner tank, or electrophotographic process (EP) cartridge, that contains a supply of an imaging substance, such as for example ink or toner, that is consumed during an imaging process. Examples of such an imaging device include an ink jet printer and/or copier, or an electrophotographic printer and/or copier. During imaging with the imaging device, the amount of the imaging substance is depleted. Thus, eventually, once the imaging substance supply of the supply item is exhausted, the supply item either may be discarded or may be replenished with imaging substance. In either event, the consumer must provide a new supply of imaging substance in order to continue imaging.
What is needed in the art is a method of authenticating a consumable, such as a supply item, used in an imaging device.